What if?
by whitem
Summary: This sort of took a left turn at reality, and here is what I came up with.  The song used in this fic is Lips of an Angel, by Hinder.  One Shot...


Here's a bit of "Alternate" reality from me. Just don't throw rotten tomatoes at me… the stains are real hard to get out. I wish to thank cpneb for his input and thoughts. They really did help!

Disclaimer: The characters in this are still owned by a company created long ago by the great man named "Walt Disney".

What if…?

Ron awoke with the sound of his cell phone and quickly answered, as he didn't want it to bother the person in the next room. Immediately he recognized her voice. "Honey, why are you calling me so late?"

_Honey?_ Kim thought. _I must have woke him up…_

"Ron? I'm sorry if I woke you…"

"Kim…? I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard to talk right now." Ron yawned, and rolled onto his back while he held the receiver to his ear. Then he heard it. It was soft and quiet… but unmistakable. "Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

_There's that 'Honey' again. What is up with that?_

"Umm, Kim…? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud."

"That's OK Ron. I can (sniff) hear you fine. Is she… nearby?" Ron could tell that Kim needed to talk to someone, and he just couldn't refuse her. He never could.

"Yeah…" He said quietly. "Well, my girl's in the next room, and the walls here are kind of thin."

Ron paused for a bit, and then said something to Kim that he had wanted to for quite a while. "Kim…?"

"Yeah Ron…?"

He slowly closed his eyes and told what he had been feeling recently. "Sometimes I wish she was you."

"Oh Ron… Please don't." Kim said. She had not really gotten over him, as Ron had never really gotten over her. But now they lived thousands of miles away from each other, and were seeing other people.

"I'm… sorry Kim. But I just can't help it. Yori and I have really kind of… drifted apart. The relationship started out strong, but I guess we never really moved on."

Ron's voice suddenly got a little quieter. "Kim…?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name."

"Thank-you…" Kim didn't know what else to say.

"It sounds so sweet." He switched the phone to his other ear.

"Oh Ron…" Her lips quivered near the phone as she fought back tears. Her voice was so quiet when she said her next words, but Ron heard them loud and clear. "I still Love you."

"Kim…" Ron said breathing out, "You've always been like an angel to me. And coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye to you Kim, but girl you make it hard to be faithful."

Ron's voice then also got very quiet, and he continued. Kim had to press the phone against her ear to hear what he was saying. "With the lips of an angel…"

"I still have dreams about… us." Kim said, finally admitting it to both herself and him. For the longest time she had tried to stop the dreams from coming, but couldn't.

You know what Kim?" Ron said as his voice got just a tad louder. "It's funny that you're calling me tonight… And yes I've dreamt of you too." Kim smiled at his admission, and didn't say anything.

Ron continued to talk when he noticed the silence on the other end. "What about… _him_…?" Ron still couldn't bring himself to saying the name of Kim's live-in boyfriend. "And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight if he finds out?"

"No…" Kim replied… again not much more than a whisper. "I think the same thing is happening between us. I wanted so much more out of the relationship, and he just couldn't give it to me. He just never… matched up."

"To…?" Ron asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"To you…" She said quietly. Kim suddenly changed her train of thought, telling Ron just how distraught she was feeling. "Does Yori know we still talk? Does she… know how you feel?"

"No. I don't think she has a clue. I feel so bad for not telling her, but the culture here is so different. I… just don't know how to bring it up to her. I can't just… up and leave."

"I guess we do live on the opposite sides of the world." Kim said, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "Are you going to try and patch things up with her?"

The silence on the other end of the line confused Kim, as she pressed the phone against her ear again to try and hear. "Ron?" She asked quietly and pensively.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" The voice on the other end sounded muffled, and then she heard a loud clatter as if the phone had fallen on the other end.

Kim strained to hear what was going on when a female voice, heavy in Japanese accent spoke on the phone. It was Yori! "Kim Possible?"

Kim stayed silent.

"I can hear you breathing. I know you are listening. So hear this. If my Ron-San does not wish to be with me anymore, than he needs to tell me himself. I do not wish to hear that he has a… concubine in the States."

Kim's hand clenched the phone causing the plastic to creak under the pressure. Yori continued to speak.

"If my Ron-San does not wish to be with me anymore… then he will be with no one!"

Kim heard a click, and she stood there for a few moments trying to understand what had just happened. The phone didn't disconnect right away, and she distinctly heard Yori scream, but obviously not directly into the phone. "Then he will be with NO ONE!" Then she heard the dial tone.

Kim breathed out, talking to herself. "She wouldn't…" Her eyes went wide and Kim quickly went to her computer, and snatched the PDA from its cradle. Dust flew from the unit that had built up from lack of use.

Praying that the batteries were still good, Kim pressed the call button, and waited.

…x x x x…

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" Ron tiredly asked the question, wondering why he kept calling Kim 'Honey'. He was so tired, he felt like he was going to fall asleep while on the phone with her. He had closed his eyes just for a second, and when he opened them, Yori was standing in the bedroom door!

The surprise made him drop the phone. It bounced once on the bed and onto the floor. Yori didn't say a word, silently walked into the room, and knelt down to pick up the phone.

She said something into the phone that he couldn't hear, and then heard the last thing she said, as her voice was raised and filled with anger. "If my Ron-San does not wish to be with me anymore… then he will be with no one!"

The blood in his veins froze under the stare that came from Yori. She was breathing hard between her teeth, and she closed her eyes for a few seconds. When Yori opened her eyes, they were cold, and lifeless. Like dolls eyes.

She stepped over to the side of the bed, and just… looked at Ron for what seemed like hours. In actuality it was only for a few seconds.

"Y… Yori?" Ron asked, and he saw her hand slowly reach inside her Ghi. When it came back out, a small blade was in her grasp.

She looked at the blade silently and almost reverently, twisting it as light flashed from the highly polished surface. "Ron-San… If you do not love me anymore, then there is only one thing for me to do."

Ron's eyes went wide as she…

…x x x x…

A tear continued to fall down Kim's cheek inside her helmet, as the experimental jet flew at a speed only until then was theoretical. She **knew** something was wrong. She could hear it in Ron's voice.

_Ron still loves me_. She thought. _Even after the break-up, he still loves me!_

Kim closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of holding him in her arms while lying in bed together on silk sheets. The jet effortlessly carrying her sleeping form to the man she still loved

…x x x x…

Yori pulled back a sleeve exposing her wrist, and lay the blade against her skin. She began to mutter something in Japanese… Suddenly a shadow came at her. The fighting instinct took over and with a flick of her wrist…

Ron looked down at the handle of the knife as it was buried to the hilt in his gut just below the sternum. He looked back up into the eyes of someone who he thought had loved him. She was going to slit her wrist, and all he wanted to do was stop her.

Instead, he ended up with a knife in his gut.

Yori's eyes went wide and her hand shot to her mouth, which had some of his blood on it. "Ron-San… I… didn't… I…"

Yori dropped to her knees as Ron swooned and caught himself on the banister of the bed. Before he knew it, Yori had stood back up and had grabbed the handle of the knife. "Don't… pull it out… It's keeping me… alive. Holding the blood… in."

Ron saw a thought pass over Yori's face, and she slowly removed her hand. She helped him to lie back on the bed, and tried to make him comfortable. Just as Yori placed a small kiss on his forehead, there was a commotion outside.

Both her and Ron heard a voice that they immediately recognized. "Sensei… I know Ron is in there! Now let me pass!"

"What goes on inside that room does not concern you Kimberly-San." They heard Sensei's raised voice. "It is a private matter, and you will not stop it from happening."

A scuffle was heard, and then the paper door broke apart as Kim crashed into the room, still wearing her flight suit. Immediately she saw Ron lying on the bed, with something sticking out of his chest. "Ron!"

In a flash Kim was at Ron's side, tears flowing like a river down her cheeks. She bent over, gently laid her head on his shoulder, and sobbed. Ron slowly brought up his hand and lay it on Kim's head, trying to console her.

"It's… OK, Kim." He rasped out, and coughed a bit.

"Shh… shh… shh…" Kim said, and brought her head up to look deep into his baby-brown eyes. "I… I never… should have…"

Her words stopped as Ron had raised enough to kiss her on the lips. They savored each other for a bit, and Ron dropped himself back onto the pillow, smiling. "Wow… those really are… lips of an angel."

Kim's moist green eyes suddenly went wide and a small grunt escaped from her mouth. Her body slumped onto Ron's, a small trickle of blood forming in the corner of her mouth. "K… Kim? KP? No…" Ron's last breath was spent calling for someone who could not answer.

Sensei's voice cried out as he stumbled into the room, "Yori! No!"

Yori was bent over the two bodies as they lay on each other. She suddenly stood up and turned around to face her grandfather. Two daggers dripping blood were held in each of her hands.

Before the old teacher could do anything, Yori brought the knife-edges to her throat in an X, and sliced herself across each of the jugulars in her neck.

…x x x x…

Four pairs of eyes snapped open at the same time, forming a circle around a single burning candle. All were a different color. One brown, one green… and one so dark they could have been black. The fourth was rimmed with wrinkles, and colored with wisdom.

The dark almond-shaped eyes slowly closed as she spoke. "I… am sorry. I did not realize I could be so… violent."

Sensei's wizened voice echoed throughout the small chamber. "So… as you can see… The pairing of Ron-San and Yori would also end in tragedy."

Sensei paused for both dramatic effect, and to let it sink in what dire results may occur. He spoke again. "Now Ron Kun… What was that alternate pairing you wished to see if it would work?"

Ron began to speak, but was cut off by Sensei as he raised a finger and again spoke. "But I do not wish to hear that suggestion again of Kim-San and Shego."

"Awww…. Ouch! KP!" Was Ron's response, and his subsequent reaction to Kim slapping him in the back of the head. "OK… OK… Let's see. Kim and Eric, I died. Kim and Mankey, Kim died. Yori and I, we all died. What if… Bonnie and I get together?"

Sensei's left eyebrow raised, as well as Kim and Yori's. Ron looked at each of their reactions slightly confused. "Whaaaat? I've… been reading a few things… on the internet… and I was just wondering what would actually occur in real life."

"Yori? Kimberly San?" Both nodded their heads. "We are all in agreement. This last exercise today will be to see what would happen if Ronald and Bonnie get together."

All four closed their eyes again, and began to meditate…

The end…?

* * *

Now y'all know that I could never do a real Ron/Bonnie fic and do it justice. We all know who has done that… Thumps chest and gives peace sign Nuthin' but Love, Z! 


End file.
